gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Age: Inquisition
The third installment of the critically acclaimed Dragon Age RPG franchise from Bioware, Dragon Age: Inquisition, formerly titled Dragon Age III: Inquisition, follows the events of Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II. Inquisition is being developed by a team with a great deal of passion and a desire to ensure the best possible experience after the polarizing reaction to Dragon Age II, and seeks to blend the strengths of both games in hopes of creating a better Dragon Age experience. Many of the things done in Inquisition is in direct reference to criticisms fans leveled at the sequel: there will be next to no environmental re-use in III, and a single level of the game is as large as every map in Dragon Age II put together, while combat will take more directly from Origins. Playable Characters and Party * The Inquisitor - A voiced protagonist meant to draw the line between Origin's Warden and II's Hawke. Originally confirmed to be human, it has since been revealed that multiple playable races has returned. * Blackwall- A Human Grey Warden warrior from Orlais who is dedicated above all else to the promise of the Wardens to protect people. * Cassandra Pentaghast- Member of the Seekers of Truth, and Varric's interrogator from Dragon Age II. * Cole- A spirit caught between The Fade and the real world, Cole is rogue with an enigmatic role, and was a major character in Dragon Age: Asunder. * Dorian- A Human mage of the Tevinter Imperium. He joins the Inquisition to combat what he believes is the moral decay of his countrymen. * Iron Bull- A Kossith mercenary and member of the Tal-Vashoth. * Sera- An Elven rogue specializing in archery. * Solas- An Elven apostate mage, and renowned expert on The Fade. * Varric Tethras- The Dwarf Archer and narrator of Dragon Age II returns as a party member for the third installment, his crossbow, Bianca, in tow. * Vivienne- An Orlesian Mage and a member of the Circle who is very opposed to the Mage Rebellion. Gameplay Dragon Age III is a blending of things that Bioware believes resonated with fans about both Origins and II. The Combat takes more direct reference from the original game- with a slower, more methodical pace, replacing button mashing attacks with party-based strategy. This is meant to lead to an increase in reliance on cohesive team building and lessen the "endless enemy wave" attacks seen throughout II. Plot The events of Dragon Age III: Inquisition will take place over the entirety of Thedas, with concept art confirming that players will travel to the Tevintir Imperium, and later mention of traveling to Orlais. The Warden's tale is confirmed to be "over", and Bioware considers Hawke's tale to be concluded through the DLC for II, leaving a new character to take up the reigns. Players will control The Inquisitor, but will allow them to choose their Origins and background for the character in addition to the standard Bioware character creation decisions like gender and personality. The central theme of the game's narrative is "saving the world from itself", a plot laid in motion by Origins and II with events such as the Mage-Templar civil war, the vanishing of Hawke and the Warden and numerous political problems both previous characters have seeded in their efforts to stop their central problems, including wars between Ferelden, The Free Marches, Orlais, the Qunari and Starkhaven, among other possible decisions. It is yet unknown how character arcs and plot threads that have been left hanging- The Architect, Corypheus, The horde of Harvesters in the Deep Roads, Morrigan's potential child and Flemeth, among others, will effect the story of III, if at all. While every faction in the world of Thedas is distracted with these political and social issues, fighting their civil wars and plotting each other's doom, a massive tear between the world and the Fade opens up in the sky, and the demons that once only Mages had to fear have begun to pour out, destroying all in their path- forcing The Inquisitor to rally the forces of Thedas and push back the monsters. Development To Be Written. Reception To Be Written. DLC * Flames of the Inquisition Pre-Order DLC Pack Category:Games Category:Bioware Category:RPG Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases Category:Electronic Arts